1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a foundation for structures.
2. Prior Art
Structures which are to be erected on soft subsoil can be supported and secured against settlement movements by pile foundations. A load distribution layer is as a rule arranged between the piles (below) and the structures (above) so that the loads originating from the structure can thus be directed into the piles. In order to achieve this object, the load distribution layer must have a specific thickness and be made from a specific material. Load distribution layers of sand are known from the prior art.